Sweet Kiss of Summer
by kmc44
Summary: Peyton,Brooke,Haley,Luke,Nathan, and Jake are road tripping it to Flordia. Craziness ensues.
1. Default Chapter

-Just a little note, Nathan and Haley are not married, Jake never went away, the Peyton/Brooke/Luke thing never happened. Other then that its pretty much the same.

Oh, and If anyone is interested in being a beta, and correcting some grammar/spelling leave your email in the reviews and I'll get back to you.

* * *

"Road trip here we come!" Screamed Brooke Davis. 

"Whoa Brookie calm down!" Laughed her best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

"Well P. Sawyer, It is impossible to calm down, when tomorrow, we leave on our way to freedom and fun, in FLORDIA!" Screamed Brooke again.

Peyton just laughed and concentrated on the road. She and her best friend since grade 5, were on their way to pick up Haley James, and then go to the mall to pick up a few last minute things for their trip.

"Seriously though, I can hardly wait" Grinned Brooke as they pulled into Haley's driveway and watched her run down the steps and climb into Peyton's car.

"Can hardly wait for what?" Asked Haley as she settled into the back seat which was overflowing with CD's from underground bands that hardly anyone had ever heard of, but Peyton loved to listen to.

"Our trip silly!" Screeched Brooke.

"Whoa!" Laughed Haley "Did someone forget their medicine this morning!"

"NO! I just can't wait for 2 whole weeks of fun and sun with no parents!" Exclaimed an ecstatic Brooke.

"Tell me about it" Laughed Peyton. "I'm surprised we were all aloud to go"

"I'm really surprised I was" Exclaimed Haley "especially since Nathan is going"

"Don't worry" said Brooke, "I'll keep you in line."

"Oh I'm sure that will reassure my parents!" Said Haley sarcastically as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"First stop, the drug store" Said Brooke with a wink.

Peyton groaned, but Haley said innocently "I could use some new shampoo"

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked the all too familiar route to the back of the drugstore where the condoms were kept.

Peyton and Haley wandered towards the shampoo and were just discussing what kind they should get when Brooke came up behind them.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" She exclaimed cheerily, "I got some for you guys too."

"Gee thanks" Said Haley sarcasticly as she studied row after row of shampoo.

!0 minutes alter they walked out of the drug store with Brooke leading the way.

"God. How long does it take to buy a magazine?" Fumed Brooke "Since when are 12 year olds supposed to read Cosmo? And did she HAVE to count out all her nickels and dimes?"

"You used to read Cosmo when you were 12" Said Peyton reasonably

"Shut up P. Sawyer" Snapped Brooke as she continued to walk at a ridiculously high speed.

Peyton rolled her eyes at Haley and the two girls had to practically jog to keep up with Brooke.

"God" Gasped Haley as Brooke strode into (insert favorite store here), "Who knew she could go so fast in 3 inch heels?"

"That was nothing" Replied Peyton. "You should have seen her the time she chased the 10 year old boy after he beat her to the last pack of mms."

"Oh! Stilettos can be deadly!" Laughed Haley.

"Ya. That little boy won't have a girlfriend for a very long time. Brooke scarred him." Joked Peyton.

"P. Sawyer! Tutor Girl! Overhear!" Yelled Brooke "Now!"

Peyton and Haley walked obediently over to Brooke.

"You called?" Snickered Haley.

Brooke rolled her eyes and showed them some bathing suits.

"Oh I like this one!" Exclaimed Haley pointing to a pink bikini with orange flowers on it.

Brooke glanced over as she looked at a red bikini.

After they had each tried on numerous bikinis, they all settled on buying 2 each.

"Alright" Exclaimed Peyton, "Where to next?"

"Well," said Brooke "I was thinking Forever 21"

Two hours later, it was 4:00 and Haley, Peyton and Brooke were eating ice cream in the food court.

"Lets go" Said Brooke as she finished her ice cream "I just want to stop at pet shop before we go"

"The pet shop" Gasped Haley, "Brooke Davis likes cute cuddly puppies?"

"Oh shut up" Snapped Brooke I want to see how much it costs to get one of those electric fences that will keep my neighbors stupid mutt out of my yard. It ate my rose garden!"

"Oh the horrors" Cried Peyton.

* * *

Later that night, after Peyton had dropped her of, Brooke was putting her new clothes into her enormously large suitcase. After zipping it shut, she sighed, laid down in her bed and promptly fell asleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

-Ok! I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, but I like I said above, if your interest in being a beta, leave your email in the reviews and I'll get back to you! I'm sorry if that wasn't very good, it's only my second fic. 


	2. Here we come!

Brooke woke up the next morning at 7:30. They planned on meeting at Karen's Café at 9:00 to meet the guys, and also to pick up some breakfast.

Brooke hummed to herself as she got into her shower. Half an hour later, she stepped out and began to dry her hair, pulling it up into a pony tail. She then applied her make up and began an intense, 15 minute morning work out.

AS the clock turned to 8:45, she was just slipping on her pink flip flops. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, and a pink tank top. She dragged her luggage out the porch, and sat on the swing, waiting for Peyton to pick her up. The girls were going to drive down in Peyton's car, and the guys were going to drive in Nathan's SUV.

At 8:57, Peyton's vintage convertible rolled to a stop in front of Brooke's house.

"Finally" Grumbled Brooke as Peyton and Haley got out and helped toss Brookes luggage into the already stuffed trunk and threw Brookes duffel into the back seat, along with the others. The seat had been cleared of all CDs and music memorabilia.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road!" Said Brooke as she climbed into the back seat and put her Spice Girls CD into the player.

"Eww Brooke this is like garbage to my ears" Groaned Peyton

"Suck it up" Snapped Brooke as she sang along. "Stop right now!"

* * *

They pulled up to the curb just in time to see the guys getting out of Nathan's SUV.

"Broody!" Shrieked Brooke as she ran into her boyfriends arms and showered him with kisses.

Luke laughed and kissed her back.

Nathan groaned and wrapped an arm around Haley, leading her inside the café.

* * *

"I am stuffed!" Exclaimed Haley as she finished her pancakes and bacon.

"So am I!" Replied Brooke as she finished the rest of Luke's breakfast. She had finished hers long ago.

"Then lets move em' out" Said Nathan as everyone paid there bill.

"Bye Broody" Said Brooke as she gave him one last kiss and got in the car.

Jake laughed. "Don't worry Brookie" He teased "we're all meeting at the rest stop in 2 hours!" (I have no idea how long it takes to drive from NC to Florida. I live on the other part of the country!)

As they all settled into their cars, and pulled onto the highway, Brooke stood up with the wind whipping her hair "Florida here we come!" She shrieked.

Sorry it's REALLY short, but I'm tired, need to shower, and 2nd semester starts tomorrow. Remember, I'm still looking for a beta!


End file.
